


The Three Words

by mariannerod



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Love Confessions, The Order, vermish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariannerod/pseuds/mariannerod
Summary: Isn't it nice to have someone who really cares about you?  Someone who loves you and is always there for you? Vera hasn't felt that in a long time, not until now.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	The Three Words

The last few days have been difficult for Vera; she is trying to balance her work as a Chancellor and Grand Magus, but without her magic things have become a little crazy. That night she drove back home after a long day at work. Vera parked her car and got out of it. When she was getting near her principal door it was already unlocked and wide open. The first thing she thought was Alyssa and Salvador, last time, they were the ones who had break in, but then she remembered; both of them were dead…

Vera entered the house cautiously and took the lamp who was on top of the shelf in the hall. Trying to not make any sounds she walked slowly to the living room. Her heart was racing so fast she thought she will die anytime soon. A shadow startled her.

“I thought something bad happened to you.” Said the shadow, she almost hit it with the lamp, but the person held the lamp to prevent her from hitting him with it. “Vera, it’s me, it’s me.” Said Hamish laughing and a little bit scared.

“Jesus Christ, Hamish. You want me to have a heart attack or what?” Said Vera putting down the lamp and kissing him in the lips. “What’s all of this?” She asked watching every corner of the living room with candles and rose petals.

“I thought you deserved a night off, to rest and be in peace, you’ve had a hard month. I came here four hours ago to decorate your living room with candles and rose petals.” That was the most thoughtful thing someone has ever done for her. They weren’t a known couple just yet; they were keeping it in secret until they were ready to tell everyone.

“Thank you, that’s very thoughtful. I- I need to take a shower, I’ve been at work all day.” She said taking her blazer off.

“That’s okay, while you shower, I will be in the kitchen. I have to finish cooking.” Hamish said, Vera raised one eyebrow with an expression of ‘Are you kidding me?’

“Is this my birthday and I don’t know?” She asked, making Hamish laugh.

“Go and shower.” She looked at him with a little smile and walked towards her room. Vera took the clothes shewas going to wear after showering and a towel.

While Vera was in the shower, Hamish was cooking, although he's a werewolf he cooks for himself from time to time. Hamish had decided to make a special dinner for Vera, he knew how exhausted – physically and mentally – she was. Since he lost Cassie, he was very adamant that he would never fall in love again -especially with someone on the other side. - but then he met Vera. At first it was only sexual attraction, she was gorgeous, intelligent and bossy, it turned him on. Later on, he found himself caring for her and the things she was doing. Now he couldn't imagine his life without her.

“It smells delicious.” Vera said walking towards him and hugging him from the back. “Thank you for doing this, it means a lot to me.”

“I would do everything for you, I hope you like it.” He said turning around to give her a kiss on the forehead.

She sat on the chair in the kitchen island watching him cook. He was handsome and dreamy, and a really thoughtful man. Like him, she had lost someone in the past and thought that she will never find a man that loves her as much as her first love did. But there Hamish was, making her feel like the most special woman in the world. Every second with him makes everything bad forgotten, it's as if the world and time stops and only the two of them stays untouched.

“Dinner is served, darling.” Said Hamish bringing the two plates to the floor in front of the fireplace – which he had already set on to create a romantic atmosphere. - She rolled her eyes and smirked.

“I hate when you call me those names.” She said sitting next to him.

“I know that you secretly love it.” Hamish said, taking a sip of his drink and winking at her. She laughed, it was true, she secretly loved when he called her that kind of names.

“Oh, shut up and this is actually good. I’m impressed.” Vera complimented him, if she hadn't seen him cook, she'd have thought that he bought the food.

“Thank you, having an apartment for just yourself really comes in handy sometimes.” He said and put one of his arms around Vera bringing her closer to him. Hamish saw a sad look in her eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She looked up at him and smiled briefly “No, I just want to forget about everything and be here with you.” She was silent for a moment. “I appreciate you doing this and be there for me when I need you.” He then kissed her passionately.

“I love you.” Hamish said between the kiss, making Vera to stop and look at him surprised. She certainly didn’t expect him to say those three words, not now, but she felt it too. Every time he touched her, every second he kissed her, or even when he looked at her; She loved him too.

“I love you too.” Vera said and this time she was the one who kissed him passionately.

That night was different than the other ones, they for the first time had said what they really felt in the moment. It was more than attraction, more than just a moment of lust, it was love.


End file.
